Behind Closed Doors With Windows
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: Riley Adams gets a surprise while walking to her office one day. Nick/Greg, Ecklie-bashing if you squint. Don't Like Don't Read, please. Rating just is case - There's a certain level of raunchiness -word?- PWP - a genra which FF needs to add to the list


A/N: Hello. I know you're all probably really bored at seeing me, now, but…this it the last thing before I update Branches sometime before Monday (Tuesday, if you're beyond the dateline.) So, yeah… This probably my only addition that deals with cannon-verse, which makes me sad, because Grissom and Warrick are gone, as well as Sara. But there shouldn't be any need to mention either of them…except maybe passing references. :) This will be happy. No tissues, Stacey! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or the guys! Sadly enough I can't even claim fill credit for the plot…thanks the girls over at The Fort for that. Have no idea why I didn't visit for so long…they have such good ideas. :)

* * *

Riley Adams strolled down the long, glass-lined walls of CSI, glancing into the various labs, looking for two men who were rapidly becoming two of her favorite people. They should have been easy to find; the lab was glass, and they had to be _somewhere_. But they were ever so elusive. Which wasn't a good thing, as she was working a case with one of them and had been informed by the Tox tech that he'd come in earlier and procured the results she had come into his lab hunting.

Deciding that the office they shared was as good a first bet as any, she advanced towards it, her intent clear to passersby as her heels clicked upon every purposeful step towards the brown door, with only a miniscule window to give sight into one of the only rooms in the building that was made out of actual walls. It had once been supervisor Grissom's office, but now housed Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, and herself.

Her brow furrowed as she he heard something that sounded like giggling coming from the office, then rolled her eyes, wondering which of the boys has dragged in there, and then who, and why. Glancing into the office, she furrowed her brows when she saw no one but Nick Stokes, apparently talking to himself in the large room.

Chuckling to herself and figuring he must recording a monologue on evidence, she leaned her face in closer, vaguely wondering where, if not from her Texan friend or the room he was in, the giggling had come from.

She then found out as she saw Greg Sanders sitting on top of his own desk, half-eaten apple in his hand, sniggering at something Nick had said.

Shrugging, she reached for the handle and jiggling it, finding it locked. The question, "What the Hell…?" flitted across her brain in that moment, but before she could even get her keys out, let alone start searching through the impressive collection hanging from her keychain, she saw more animated movement and glanced up, seeing Nick walking across the room towards a still smirking Greg.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever Nick had just said was making Greg regret the bite of his apple he'd just taken as he coughed and spluttered before finally managing to chew and swallow.

Then, Nick patted his back, and stepped forward, settling his body right up against Greg's and between the younger man's thighs.

Mouth dropping open, Riley glanced up, pointlessly confirming this was their office by the brass plaques that held each of their names and rank. It didn't really matter; this could be Ecklie's office and the fact would still remain that this was _Nick_ and _Greg_, in a very intimate position, even for their close friendship.

Huh. Fancy that. Nick and Greg were kissing in their office.

Something about that observation bugged Riley…

Wait…This was _Nick Stokes_, perfect, southern, "Anything to make you happy, Mama" Nick Stokes. And Greg, loud mouth and even louder music when he let himself go. It just didn't seem to fit in Riley's head.

But it was obvious Riley's thoughts didn't matter as Greg tilted his head to the side, looping a leg around the back of Nick's knee and bringing his closer, the kiss growing noticeably deeper as Greg's tongue visibly slid into Nick's mouth.

Riley was now holding her files against her as he gawked, her finger tips distressing the edge of the manila folder and probably ripping it. "Oh, my God…"

Greg pulled away, murmuring something in Nick's ear than made the Texan blush and then let out an audible (even from behind the closed door) moan as the Calfornian's long fingers stared a playful walk from Nick's mid-thigh to his crotch area.

Riley ripped her eyes away from the sight, trying to calm her breathing, and then, the worst thing she though could happen to her, Supervisor Willows appeared from around the corner, spotted her, and made a beeline towards her.

"Hi, Riley, what's going on with the Emerson – Oh," she said, furrowing her brows. "You okay? Not feeling sick, are you?"

Riley shook her head even as Catherine placed her hand on her forehead and tsked, mumbling something about how hot Riley felt. This only made the blonde blush more and she stammered out a "Feeling find, Supervisor Willows" while trying desperately to keep her gaze from falling on the window and God-only-knew-what was going on in that room at that moment.

"It's Catherine, please," Catherine said, smiling. "And what's wrong? You're flushed like a tomato and your breathing doesn't sound right."

"Uhm…" Riley mumbled, biting her lip and jerking her head towards the window. Catherine looked in, snorted, and tried juggling the door.

"Uhg, I told them not to do that again," Catherine mumbled. "It's not proper workplace conduct, I tell them. You'll be suspended if Ecklie catches you, I say. But do they listen? Yes, like my sixteen-year-old daughter listens they listen…"

Throughout all this, Riley had been digging through her pocket, mumbling an endless, "Ahhh…" before finally finding her keys in the last pocket she checked –it figured – and shoved them into Catherine's hand. "Here. It's my office too, you know."

Catherine nodded her thanks and slid the key in the lock, twisting and opening it.

The office had three desks shoved into it, with plenty of room for walking and entering and exiting. There was still one shelf towards the back that was monopolized by all things entomology, a small tribute to their past boss. Maintenance were told that since it was to be a joint office now, they were to paint it neutral colors and they ended up with beige walls and ceiling and each had their own inexpensive metal desk.

"Boys!" Catherine called, and with her tone of voice, it was easy for Riley to replace her singular noun with the something like, "Up and out, maggots!"

Nick, whom was in the process of removing Greg's shirt, sprung back and faced the amused Catherine and hovering between turned on and confused Riley. "Oh, hey guys."

"Guys, how many times have told you?" Catherine groaned, picking up Nick's shirt and handing it to him. "Please, retrain yourselves."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about them?" Riley hissed at Catherine.

"Really?" Nick asked, pulling his shirt over his head. "We kinda thought you knew. Eh, well, no harm no foul, right?"

"Yeah, no foul," Riley mumbled, internally mentioning something about a heart attack and "Warn a girl before you make out in the office you share with her."

"Don't worry, we will," Greg replied cheekily, swinging his legs from his desk as Nick walked across the room and leaned against his own. Riley blinked; the hadn't realized she'd said that aloud "Announce it over the PA if it comes to that."

"Oh, Greg, what's going on with the case you and Riley are working on?" Catherine asked.

"The Emerson case?" Greg asked, picking up his abandoned apple, shrugged at the browning, and bit in right where he left off. At Catherine's slow, prompting nod, he replied. "Finished that up, like, half an hour ago. Didn't I tell you Riley?"

Riley shook her head and Greg again shrugged in between bites of his apple.

"Well, uh…" Riley mumbled, backing out of the office. "I'll go, uh, file the report."

Catherine nodded and Greg either didn't hear her or ignored her, while Nick nodded and turned to stare at some papers on his own desk.

"Or, you know, go dunk my head in some ice water…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so…dedicated to all the guys over at the Fort. YOU ROCK, GUYS! Lol. I hope you enjoyed. We all really love Riley and hope you do too. :)

-Lynn


End file.
